Shikon
by time4stories
Summary: Right when everything goes her way, her ex boyfriend shows up and continues to try and come back to her life... what is a girl to do? AU


AN HERE'S MY FIRST AND CERTAINLY NOT LAST INUYASHA/KAGOME STORY!!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!

TRUSTING YOU

CHAPTER ONE

The hustle and bustle of New York City was what Kagome still and all ways will thrive on. Cars honking with people passing, letting bits and pieces of their conversation float around, and the smell of food was all ways accepted.

She pulled her trendy hip length khaki trench coat around her to ward off the autumn chill. New York was beautiful with all of it's hues of red and orange during this season and it had the ability to make people believe that there is such a thing as fairy tales. But Kagome has had enough experience to know that isn't true.

A smile suddenly appeared on her face when she came into view of her restaurant "Shikon". The building stood out like a sore thumb amongst the other steel buildings. It was painted in Mediterranean colors and held a rustic theme to it. She swelled with pride when she walked in and saw the article that was in a frame on the wall stating "Shikon is the best thing to happen in New York besides the Yankee's".

Shikon wasn't opened yet but her employees were all ready getting the place prepared for dinner time.

She walked past the black wooden chair and red tables into the kitchen to speak with the chef and crew two hours before opening.

"Hey Miroku!" Kagome took her trench coat off to hang it on the coat rack by the door, "How's the food coming?"

The good looking man behind the grill gave her a smile and a once over, immediately appreciating the dressy semi low cut shirt and black slacks, "Doing fine…" he then went to business, "The soup of the day is going to be, drum roll please boys," and on cue his assistants began to pound on the kitchen tops whilst still supervising the food, "Tomato Bisque."

Shaking her head she gave a soft laugh as she left, "You're a one of a kind Miroku."

Going to the bar area she saw her trusty tender, "Sango, do we have enough to hold them off tonight or should I send Shippo out to the ware house to pick some more up?"

Sango merely lifted her head up as she gave her liquor a once over again before giving her head a negative shake, "We should be fine tonight, but we'll need to get some more red wine tomorrow, we only have twenty bottles left."

Kagome took her small notebook out of her bag and jotted that down, "But everything else is fine?"

"Of course it is, there's nothing to worry about."

Kagome gave Sango a smile and then winked, "So when's the wedding?"

Knowing what she was asking, Sango gave Kagome a glare, "There will never be a wedding including me and that lech, you know that Kagome."

The smile widened, "You never know Sango… you never know." She turned around when she heard Miroku's voice telling all of her employees that there was only an hour and forty minutes till opening and the chance of carrying his child was still up for grabs.

She could hear all the female waitresses giggle twenty feet from the kitchen, and it made her smile, a small and sympathetic one, for Miroku.

"You never get tired of this, do you?"

Kagome turned back to Sango, "Well, after doing this for three years, you kind of get used to it."

Shikon all ways got busy around eight at night. It seems that people would try to get as close to the window as possible in order to watch the people walk by.

* * *

Laughter, wine glasses clinking, and silverware meeting the glass plate resounded through the room. This was her dream come true.

_"What's your problem woman?"_

_"You're the problem that's what!"_

She closed her eyes when she remembered another dream that she had hoped would come true, but only became a lost cause.

"Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome turned to the young man wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks, "Shippo, you know that you can call me Kagome. What's the matter?"

The boy blushed and looked down at his feet, "Umm…" he then coughed to clear his throat, "Well, it seems that Miroku wants to try a new desert for tonight and wants your opinion on it."

Typical Miroku, she then turned a bright smile towards the young man, "Thank you Shippo." and walked back to the kitchen, not noticing some of the men in the restaurant watching as she walked away.

When she went through the kitchen doors she saw Miroku looking thoughtful in front of a bowl filled with what appeared to be, chocolate sauce, "What is this desert and why couldn't it hold off till tomorrow morning?"

Snapping back to reality he turned towards her with a smile, "Just an artistic thought." He then pulled what appeared to be something made of puff pastry out of the oven. He then grabbed a normal spoon, scooped up some sauce, and drizzled it over the pastry, "Here, try some."

Having complete faith in her chef, she took the spoon and took a bite. She felt as if she was in heaven, "O my god, Miroku! This is heavenly!"

He glowed with pride, "Thought it would be, it's just like a pecan pie, but with a chocolate truffle and honey glaze. When do you want to sell it?"

She wanted to say now but knew better, "How about we rewrite the menu tomorrow. But get back to work chef! We have people to feed."

When she left she heard his chuckle and that made her smile all the sweeter.

"Kagome, Kagome!"

She turned and saw Shippo walking towards her before she was out into the main area, "What is it Shippo?"

He looked a bit upset, and that worried her, "We have a disagreeable table."

"Are they drunk all ready?" she looked at her watch and found that it was only half after eight.

"No, he's just a jerk."

Kagome found a smile fighting its way onto her face, "Shippo its ok don't worry about it."

"He said I looked no older than twelve!"

That had her smile coming full force, much to Shippo's dismay, "I'm sorry." Then an idea came to her mind, "How about this," she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'll just take the table for you."

Shippo's looked as if he was going to go on his hands and knees and worship her, "Thank you so much Miss… I mean Kagome!"

She gave a laugh, "It's no problem Shippo." Got the table number from him and went to go and finish up the orders.

The table was the in another room that you had to walk down a set of stairs and, tada, you are in a dungeon designed for royalty.

The dungeon was meant for celebrities and high paying customers and so far it has been a success.

Instead of taking the stairs though, she went to the employee elevator and took that down. She pulled her hair up in a high pony tail and grabbed her notebook.

When she felt the elevator stop, she knew that she was on her floor.

She got out and was surprised to see that various and different types of people were standing around the table instead of sitting down. And there was another thing she noticed.

They were all men that looked prepared for some alcohol.

Feeling nervous but quickly quenching it down, she spoke with as much confidence as she could manage.

"Hello gentlemen." Immediately she had all of their attention, she guessed that there were around ten people standing there, "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I am the owner of this restaurant. If you will sit down, I may begin taking your orders."

After a minute of silence, all of the men then went and did what she requested of them to do, but she noticed that one of the chairs were empty and shrugged it off. 'This should be easier than I thought,' she then mentally frowned, 'what was Shippo talking about?'

When they were all situated she began with telling them the specials and inquired if they wanted something besides water. Of course they all ordered alcohol.

"Then shall we start with appetizers?-"

"What the hell is the matter with this place? All these stairs and yet there isn't a bathroom to be found! This is one fu- Kagome?"

She froze when she recognized that voice and turned around to see… _him._

Forcing a smile was a lot harder to do when around your ex, "Hello… Inuyasha."

HOPE YOU LIKEY!!!!


End file.
